Blame It On Fate
by Kanzii
Summary: Two people. Two very different life stories, yet two people, with similar tragedies. Can they find comfort in each other? Or will they find so much more? OTH AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When my husband died, my world fell to pieces. Everything I dreamed of for my son and I, was lost in the blink of an eye. From the moment I found out, to the moment of his funeral, I refused to believe that such a tragedy could happen, just days after our wedding, just days after my son was born.

What monster would take the life of a young father? What monster would kill a man who was so sincere, so caring, so generous and self sacrificing?

I wish I could answer that. I wish I knew, because then, maybe then I'd have some clarity, some closure.

* * *

When Lucas Scott's wife died, his world fell to pieces. Everything he dreamed of for his daughter and himself was lost in the blink of an eye. From the moment he found out, to the moment of her funeral, Lucas refused to believe that such a tragedy could happen, just days after their wedding, just days after their daughter was born.

Why did fate take such a young mother? Why did fate take a woman who was so sincere, so caring, so generous and self sacrificing?

Lucas wished he could answer that. He wished he knew, because then, maybe then he'd have some clarity, some closure. No, not even that would bring him closure.

* * *

"Kanzi, why Tree Hill? You spent half your teenage life there, and hated the small town. You wanted city life, you wanted your son to go to private school. There are no private schools in Tree Hill!" My best friend, and roommate, Melody argued as I continued to pack my suitcase.

"Because Tree Hill is safe. Tree Hill is home. I was born there, and I honestly don't want to live in the city any longer. Mel, it's been hard enough these last six months, I've tried, I really have, but I honestly don't see how staying in the city will help anything," I said sternly, though gently. Melody and I have lived together since I moved to California back my Sophomore year of high school. She helped me graduate, find a a job, and so much more. I knew deep down, she was just upset that I was leaving her behind. But she was a city girl. Tree Hill would be too dull for her.

"But what about if I come with you? I know I hate anywhere but the city, but LA won't be the same without you! Anyway, Tree Hill isn't too bad. Remember when you went to visit your mom around the time everyone graduated? Tric is pretty awesome, and the Tree Hill kids seemed decent. Not top notch, but definitely not scum either," Melody suggested eagerly.

"You'd throw away six years of hard work, to move to Tree Hill with me?" I asked honestly, my heart skipping a beat. I never would expect that sort of thing from Melody.

Melody was a high end fashion designer, as well as a well known singer and songwriter. She was born and raised in LA, and after her parents died in a car crash when she was only 15, she started to grow up quickly, and was forced to carry her own weight. When I moved to LA shortly after my sixteenth birthday, after my mother decided she wanted to travel, I was stunned to find friendship in the uptight, rich girl. But Melody had become one of my best friends, and never failed to cheer me up, at least, up until that past May, when Damian, the father of my son and my husband, died in a horrible shooting.

Damian had been a cop for seven years, and loved his job. He always promised to be safe, but the night he died was different. A fifteen year old boy was contemplating suicide, and when Damian stepped in, hoping to talk the boy out of it, the boy turned and shot Damian out of cold blood. The boy then ran, and hasn't been seen since.

"Kanzi, for you, I'd go half way around the world. I can tell you really miss Tree Hill, even after all this time, but if you want to go back, to raise your son, then I want to come with you. I want to support you, the way you have supported me for so long," Melody said honestly, her light blue eyes shining brightly. "Anyway, Tree Hill's the perfect place to try and open a new store. I heard Brooke Davis started her career there, god, I idolized her in the beginning, she has so much courage and will power, it's amazing."

"That's true. And Nathan Scott was the best Basketball player the town had seen. Lucas Scott wrote a book, Haley James Scott made a record, Peyton Sawyer opened a record label. The kids I should have grown up with, all became something amazing...I only wish the same was true for me," I said with a sigh, as I picked my six month old son up, rocking him gently in my arms. "I want Tyler to have the opportunities I never had, growing up. He deserves that."

"Then we'll both go, when does your flight leave?" Melody asked brightly.

"Midnight, I can get you a ticket if you want?" I asked.

"Yes! Now, shoo, go finish packing. I have a lot to do before we can leave!" Melody said with a smile. I couldn't believe that she was willing to do this for me. Yet it wasn't too much of a surprise. Melody, was, afterall, the god mother of my son, and had been the maid of honor at my wedding. She was always the generous type, despite her attitude and glamor. On the outside, to people who didn't know her, she was a cold bitch, but to those few that did, she was sweet, caring, and most of all, supportive.

"Oh, Kanz, quick question, are you planning to have the rest of your stuff sent over?" Melody asked, peeking her head around the door.

"Yes. I'm not coming back to LA after tonight," I said truthfully. "I already bought a house in Tree Hill, and I intend to stay there," I added.

"Alright, awesome. I don't have to pack everything then, I'll have John send the rest down next week. Unless...unless you don't want me to move in with you?" She asked, a frown crossing her face.

"Melody Abigail Rodriguez! Do you honestly think after all this time, I wouldn't want you living with me?" I practically screamed as I stood and gave my best friend a tight hug. "You're moving in with me, no questions asked!"

"Alright! It's settled then!" She said brightly, returning my hug before bouncing off to pack her things.

"My goodness, Tyler, your god mommy is a nut sometimes," I told my son, who looked at me with his beaming blue eyes, giggling happily. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't concerned. He knew he'd be okay as long as I was there.

The packing was easier than expected, mostly due to the fact that most of my things were already packed. I had been planning to return to Tree Hill for months now, but decided that I'd give LA six more months before I finally made up my mind. I made my decision the night of the last shooting, right across from where I worked. I refused to live anywhere where I had to constantly watch my son, and myself, in order to know we'd be safe just walking down the street. When I moved to LA, I never planned to stay, only to stay until I graduated. That all changed when I met Damian. Damian was my first true love, and no matter how many relationships I'll end up in, in the future, I will always fall back on my late husband. He was not only my husband and the father to my son, he was my best friend.

"Kanzi, come on, we're going to miss our flight," Melody chimed from downstairs some time later. I glanced at my watch, and saw that she was right. I quickly slung my coat and Tyler's diaper bag over my arm, before cradling my son in my free arm. Melody had helped me move our luggage downstairs earlier, and was now waiting out front with the limo.

"I'm sure going to miss the limo," she sighed as she took Tyler from me so I could slide in.

"I'm not. I can't wait to find out if Keith still has my mom's old Volvo in the shop. I would love to buy it back," I disagreed.

"I didn't know you could drive!" Melody gasped. I had taken a cab to her apartment the first day I moved, and never once thought to buy a car when she had a limo always ready to take us wherever we needed to go.

"I've been driving since I was 15, between my mom and Keith, I was taught by the best," I said brightly.

"So who's this Keith anyway?" Melody asked as we settled in for the ride to the airport.

"Keith Scott. He's Nathan and Lucas' uncle. My mom met him shortly after I was born, because the car, her old station wagon at the time, broke down in the middle of nowhere, and he came and towed us all the way back to Tree Hill. My mom and him were friends up until we left. I haven't heard from him in years though, I don't even know if he's still in Tree Hill," I admitted.

"Wait. Keith Scott?" Melody asked. Something in her eyes scared me.

"Yea?" I replied, my heart dropping.

"Kanzi, Keith Scott was shot junior year, it was all over the news. Apparently Dan Scott later confessed to the murder. Kanzi, Keith's dead," Melody said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What? No, you have to be wrong," I gasped.

"Kanzi, no, I'm not wrong. I remember hearing about it at school, thinking it was ironic how just a year after you leave Tree Hill, someone brings a gun to your old school. Kanz, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice cracking.

"I'm so glad I'm going home," I whispered as I stroked my son's head.

"Were you close to either of his nephews?" Melody asked suddenly.

"I knew Lucas to a point. We used to hang out at the River Court after school once in a while, before my mom needed me to baby sit Nikki every night. That was when we sort of lost touch, he had his life, I had mine," I said truthfully. I found myself remembering the blonde, blue eyed, scrawny boy that used to be one of the few people I told me deepest secrets to. I sighed softly, and shook my head. I left. I made the choice to leave. That wasn't his fault.

"We're here," Melody said, breaking me away from my thoughts. The driver opened the door for us, and we soon were standing in line, waiting to board the plane.

"You drove up here when you came, didn't you?" Melody asked when she saw me tapping my foot impatiently.

"Sort of. My mom dropped me off on her way to Beverly Hills. I've never flown before," I replied.

"Never?" Melody asked.

"Nope, never. But it's no big thing, I brought a book," I said with a laugh, showing her Lucas' _An Unkindness of Ravens. _"I figured it's about time I read it," I added. I refused to read it before, because I knew Lucas had basically told his story, the real one, and I wanted to find out from him, personally, not through a book. But now knowing that Keith was dead, I found myself realizing that a lot had changed since I left Tree Hill.

"What's on your mind?" Melody asked as we took our seats. I kept one hand wrapped around Tyler's while my other was patting my knee nervously.

"I just can't believe how much has changed. I mean, I know it's been seven years, but wow," I said with a sigh.

"Thing's change, Kanzi, there's not much we can do about that," she said softly, taking my hand. "But you know, you're finally going home. That has to say something right there," she added as she gave my hand a light squeeze, before settling in to read her book, while I did the same.

The plane ride seemed to be a lot shorter than I expected. By the time we reached the airport, I had just finished the novel. I felt tears in my eyes as I pulled Tyler into my arms, and walked down the plane's stairs.

"Wow, it has changed," I murmured as we hailed a taxi.

"Why don't you just call someone for a ride? I mean, everyone still lives in Tree Hill probably," Melody complained. She was tired, and clearly, ready to get some sleep.

"Because it's only 5 in the morning, Mel, no one's up at 5 in t-," I started.

"Kanzi Rose, is that really you?" a voice called from somewhere in the crowd. I turned, trying to find the voice, and was shocked to see Nathan Scott standing there, his hair a mess.

"Um, yea. Nathan, right?" I asked as I walked towards him, Tyler still in my arms.

"Sure is, damn, it's been what, 4 years?" he asked.

"7, about 10 since we last actually hung out," I said with a laugh.

"Oh man! Too long. What are you doing back in Tree Hill?" he asked.

"I'm coming home, finally," I said with a smile.

"Well I'm waiting for Haley's sister to get off her plane, but it was delayed by a few hours, do you need a ride, you look exhausted?" he asked.

Before I had a chance to object, Melody answered for me. "We'd love a ride, Nathan, thank you," she said sheepishly.

"He's married Mel," I said with a laugh.

"How'd you-" Nathan started, but stopped when he saw me nod at the wedding band on his finger. "Oh yea," he laughed.

"Anyway, this is Melody, Mel, this is _the _Nathan Scott," I introduced the two.

"The?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have been out of town for this long, but I pay attention to basketball, Nathan," I said with a laugh as he loaded our things into the trunk of his car.

"So where to?" he asked, as we all climbed in.

When I gave him the address, he drove us there with no questions asked. He seemed to know how to get there easily, and that made for a lot of awkward silence.

"So, Kanzi, what made you decide to come home?" Nathan asked.

Melody looked at me, and saw the tears well in me eyes.

"She's had a rough year, and wanted to raise Tyler somewhere where he'd be safe and still have fun. LA's too crazy for a family," Melody replied for me. Her eyes never left my face.

"Oh," was all Nathan said.

Once we reached the large, white house, I was relieved. Tyler was sleeping in my arms, and cooed softly when I moved so I could get out of the back seat. Nathan silently helped Melody unpack the car, and bid us farewell as he drove off. I unlocked the door gratefully and walked up the stairs, without saying a word to Melody. I had had some of the guys from work fly down a week prior to set the house up, especially my son's nursery. I laid him down in his crib and smiled as he fell instantly to sleep.

"Welcome home, little man," I said softly as I dimmed the lights.

"So, which room is mine?" Melody asked with a huge yawn.

"Whichever you want, aside from the master, that one's mine," I said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll take the one next to Ty's nursery. This way if he wakes up in the middle of the night, we can take turns getting up," Melody murmured, too tired to say much more than that.

"Kay," I said with a yawn, as I pulled one of my suitcases into my room. I let it sit against the wall, as I went into the master bathroom and started a hot shower. I was pretty sure Tyler would be asleep for a while, but I brought the baby monitor into the bathroom with me.

I let the warm water soothe the aches in my back and legs. The warm water nearly put me to sleep, before I finally got out and wrapped the huge, pale pink robe around my tired body. Before I laid down, I rummaged through the suitcase, digging out my old, ratty pair of pajama pants. I slipped them on, and was more than grateful that Tyler was just as tired as the rest of us. I crawled into the huge queen size bed, and fell asleep instantly.

_Later, I'll have to walk around town and see how much really changed. _I thought tiredly, before finally falling soundly asleep.

_The path less traveled is a path of your own making._

* * *

_AN:: Blame It On Fate is an AU fan fiction, that takes place in 6 months after Sawyer Scott was born. Kanzi, a 23 year old, who was born and raised in Tree Hill, finally moves back home, after spending 7 years in LA, after her husband died, shortly after the birth of her son, Tyler. Back in Tree Hill, Lucas is struggling to live with the fact that Peyton died only days after their daughter was born. _

_Will the two find comfort in one another, or maybe even something more? _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kanzi, you up yet?" Melody called from across the hall.

"It's noon, I've been up for hours," I replied from my bedroom, Tyler playing happily on the bed. "I had to unpack," I added, as I tossed the last of my socks in the dresser drawer. I smiled at the pale pink bedroom. The pastel pink and brown theme was perfect. It gave the room character, in contrast with my white painted bed set.

"Oh. Is it really noon?" Melody gasped, walking into the room, giving Tyler a kiss in the process.

"Yea, you were pretty tired, I decided to let you sleep," I answered as I ran a brush through my thick black-brown hair. I ran my fingers through the tips, which were a faded pink from the month before. "Go take a shower, then we'll head out. I have to pick up a few things for Tyler, and I want to see how much has changed," I added as she turned to leave.

"Alright. I want to meet the neighbors anyway," she said brightly as she left to run a hot shower.

I continued to unpack my suitcases, until I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed Tyler from the bed, and as he nestled into my chest, I made my way downstairs.

"Ms. Rose?" the man outside asked.

"Yes?" I replied, not entirely sure who the man was.

"I heard you had moved back to Tree Hill and bought this old place, I wanted to make sure you were aware that the back fence needed some work, before you thought about letting your son outside, or getting a dog, or whatever," the man said. He had sandy blonde hair, and sad blue eyes. I racked my memory trying to remember who the man was, and then it clicked.

"Wait, you're Lucas Scott, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yea," he said softly, shaking his head. "I live next door, and saw you come in this morning," he added.

"A pleasure to see you again, Luke, it's been years!" I said brightly, momentarily forgetting that he probably didn't fully remember me. "We used to hang out after school, before my mom needed me to take care of Nicole," I added, referring to my baby sister.

"Oh. Yea, I remember you, but yea, like I said, just wanted to let you know," he said with a sigh, as he turned to leave.

"Luke, is everything alright?" I asked just as Tyler let out a sharp cry. I rocked him softly, fully aware that he was scared of the stranger.

"No. Yes. I don't know, to be honest. But I have to go," Lucas said as he quickly walked down the pathway, without another word.

I shook my head, completely appalled. Lucas Scott had never been the uptight type, quiet, sure, but never rude. I was shocked to see my childhood friend looking so sad and so sour. I made a mental note to be nice to him later on, but at that time, my son was tugging at my hair, his own little way of telling me he was hungry. I sighed and closed the door, still stunned.

"Everything okay?" Melody asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yea, everything's fine," I told her softly.

"Alright, well, let me know when you're ready to leave," she said as she went into the kitchen to make coffee, as she did every morning after her shower, no matter if it was morning or afternoon, for that matter.

"Alright, make me a cup, while you're at it," I called, Tyler still nestled in my arms.

"Sure thing," Melody called from the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and shifted Tyler, so I could nurse him. He'd been an easy baby, and never had a problem when it came to meal time, and I loved my quiet time with my son. Now that I was back in Tree Hill, I was ecstatic when I realized that I would be able to work from home again, unlike in LA, where I had to pump half the time, to keep my little man fed and happy while I was away at work.

"Kanz, you want to go out soon? It's beautiful outside, and we need to stock the kitchen," Melody said as she came into the large livingroom, two cups of coffee in her hands. "I want to make something special for dinner tonight," she added.

Having Melody around, was sometimes like having an older sister. She was always on top of things, and even when I went through my bout of depression after Damian was killed, she never let anything go without getting it done, whether it was making sure Tyler was taken care of, or simply cleaning the house. She was the ultimate roommate, on more levels than one.

"Yea, we'll leave as soon as I get changed," I said as I laid a now sleeping Tyler down on the couch. "Can you keep an eye on him? I won't be long," I added as I picked up my cup of coffee.

"No problem," she said as she moved to take my place next to my son. She picked up a magazine off the coffee table, and started reading it, as if it was second nature. Which it probably was. Though she lived an upscale life, she still loved simple pleasures, almost as much as I did.

I rushed upstairs and went through my closet, looking for one piece of clothing in particular. The old, heavily worn hoodie that Damian had given me, just days after we started dating, nearly seven years earlier. We had met when I was in high school, my Junior year. We both had a passion for music and literature, and that was what ultimately brought us together. We had a bitter sweet relationship, and it never was easy, but we made it work.

When I found out I was pregnant, Damian was so excited, it was breath taking. I was giving him the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world, a family. But it ended so tragically fast, that there are still days where I look at my son in resentment. There are so many what ifs, so many whys, so many how coulds. And it was always painful. Yet my son, Tyler Lucas Rose – Ryan was the pride and joy of my young life. My six month old son was my world.

I pulled the old hoodie over my favorite tank top, and pulled on my new pair of jeans, before tying my hair back into a messy braid. I looked around the room and sighed. The room's pastel walls brought my comfort, but they couldn't take away the off feeling that had settled deep in my stomach.

"I want to hit the cemetery first," I told Melody as I walked down the stairs and put Tyler in his stroller. "I need to pay my respects to Keith, even if it is years later,"

"I figured that much. Tree Hill isn't that big, do you want to walk?" Melody asked.

"Definitely. I've missed this place, I want to really see how much has changed," I said with a soft sigh.

We made our way through the town, observing and making mental notes. When we reached the cemetery, Melody declined my offer to let her come with me, she said she'd rather just people watch until I was done. I left her with the empty stroller, as I walked through the grave-sites, Tyler resting peacefully in my arms.

I found the headstone easily, and sank to my knees beside it. Tears fell from my cheeks, as I rested my free hand on the old stone.

"Keith, God, I wish I was here earlier. I wish you could see my son, see how much time has changed. I wish I never left Keith! I know you're up there with Damian, probably having a good laugh right about now, seeing the tough girl who had no problem telling someone how it is, sitting here crying like a little kid. Watch over Luke, Keith. Something's wrong. I don't know what, but I can feel it," I sobbed.

That was when Tyler reached up, his tiny fingers outstretched, as he placed his hand no my cheek and let out a soft gurgle. I looked at my son and smiled. That little boy was my saving grace.

I walked the cemetery a little longer, catching a few familiar names, before one headstone in particular stood out.

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott  
__July 12, 1987 – May 13, 2009.  
__Loving daughter, sister, wife, mother, and friend.  
__Gone, but never forgotten._

I blinked, feeling sick to my stomach. I found myself falling to my knees, and shifted Tyler just in time.

"No. No. Impossible," I gasped as memories filled my mind.

_ "How bad is he?" I screamed at the doctor, my heart pounding in my chest. "How bad is my husband?" _

_ "Ma'am, we need you to calm down. He was shot in the chest. He's in surgery now. Why don't you go back to your room and sit with your son until he's out?" the doctor said softly. _

_ "No! I want to know if my husband is okay!" I screamed._

_ "Ma'am, please," the doctor coaxed._

_ "Kanzi, c'mon. We'll sit with Tyler," Melody said softly as she pulled me away, back into my room. She made me sit down, before handing me my 2 day old son. I rocked the baby softly, as tears rolled down my cheeks._

_"We're losing him!" the doctor said. "He's crashing!"_

_ They tried everything they could to save him. But there was no use._

_ "Time of death, 11:35 pm, May 13, 2009." The doctor said softly._

_ "Mrs. Ryan?" The doctor said softly as he entered the room. The young man looked tired and sad. "We did everything we could to save your husband. I'm sorry," he said sadly._

_ "No!" I moaned._

"Oh Peyton! How...how could this have happened?" I sobbed, Tyler still laying in my arms.

I felt a soft, yet strong hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to find Lucas beside me, holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms.

"She didn't listen. They told her if she had the baby, that she could die, she didn't listen," he said in a toneless voice. His eyes looked empty, lost.

"I am so sorry Lucas!" I cried as I hugged him tightly, aware of the babies between us. "I am so sorry,"

"This is Sawyer, Sawyer Brooke Scott," he whispered.

"She's beautiful," I choked. Tyler let out a soft cry in my arms, and I couldn't help but smile. "This is Tyler, Tyler Lucas Rose-Ryan," I whispered, suddenly remembering how my son got his middle name. "My...my late husband used to tease me about how much I idolized you for becoming an author, though I'd refuse to read your book. He used to joke and say 'watch out, our son is going to be named after someone you haven't heard from in years.' So Tyler got a special middle name," I said softly, tears still streaming down my face. I placed my free hand on the little glass vial that hung around my neck. It contained a tiny amount of Damian's ashes.

"That's sweet," Lucas said absentmindedly.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," I said again, my chest feeling heavy.

"Kanzi, c'mon, you said you'd only be a few minutes!" Melody called as she pushed the empty stroller up to us. I sat Tyler in it, feeling very weak.

"A lot has changed," I told her tiredly. I sank to my knees again, and let my hands rest of Peyton's headstone.

Peyton Sawyer and I were best friends growing up. Before I moved, there was nothing we didn't share with one another. Her love for art and music, and my love for music and literature, made us two of a kind. When I moved, we both made a promise that we'd never lose touch, but that changed quickly, as did everything else.

"She's gone, Melody," I moaned, now only vaguely aware that Lucas was kneeling next to me.

"Who?" Melody asked, then caught sight of the name on the headstone. "Oh, my god," she whispered, sinking to her knees next to me. She pulled me into a tight hug as I cried bitterly. I felt like the world was falling in around me, and suddenly, I felt extremely cold.

"Hey, hey, breathe, c'mon, Kanzi, your heart," she murmured hastily. "C'mon, calm down."

I took several deep breaths, before reaching into my purse and pulling out the pills my doctor had prescribed. I took one, and counted backwards as it slowed my racing heart.

"I'm fine," I said softly, though it was far from the truth.

"C'mon, let's go and get some coffee. Enough sadness," she said, trying her best to get me to smile. Her eyes fell on the date on the headstone, and she let out a soft sigh. "Irony is a bitter wench," she added as her eyes rested on the two babies.

"Your daughter is beautiful," she said to Lucas, who shook his head, still not fully there.

"Thanks," he muttered, before looking at me. "You said late husband...?" he asked.

"My husband died the same day as your wife," I said bitterly, tears welling in my eyes again. "He was shot." I said as an afterthought.

"Kanzi, c'mon. Tyler's getting fussy, let's get out of here," Melody begged.

"Melody, goddamnit!" I growled.

"Kanzi! Stop. Stop," she said, pulling me close. She knew that today's events have sent me right back to square one, and she was worried. "I know it's hard. I know. I know it hurts. But you have to think about your son. God, I knew coming back to Tree Hill was a bad idea," she muttered.

"Mel, how can so much change?" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks. "God, this sucks."

"It's fate," Lucas said softly.

"Blame it on fate," Melody and I both murmured at the same time. We shared a knowing smile, and somehow, I felt as if things were about to change, yet again, for the better.

* * *

_AN:: So what did everyone think? Any and all feedback is welcomed! _


End file.
